Vithia Raelgeese
Vithia Raelgeese '''is a skilled and largely decorated Serviceperson who is employed directly under the banner of the imperial family of Raelgeese Family who rule over Planet Acheron. Due to his role in the Argus Wars, vithia earned the epithet of '''Dark Glint '''due to his proficiency in swordsmanship which was so devastating that all his enemies could witness was a darkly colored flash when he was advancing upon his targets. As an Acheronian Tuffle, Vithia, having long departed from the conventional limitations and borders which most regular mortal men in the universe are bound to, has become an accomplished Vajranoid super soldier as a result of dedicating his life to protecting and serving the people of his home country of , part of the Contenent of Alteisen. As a direct result of tragedy that struck him due to the , Vithia has ventured across the stars to Planet Earth, the birthplace of the Lookout Warriors in order to tap the powers of the mystic Dragon Balls to reverse the destruction and bring back the lives that were lost on Acheron, as well as garner whatever allies and assistance that he can in the way of growing himself as strong as possible. After being dishonorably discharged and totally demonized in the eyes of the Acheronian _eople, vithia now wanders the worlds of the universe in a constant struggle to redeem himself in the eyes of his people, and in hopes of deciphering the truth of his own nebulous and somewhat baseless existence. Vithia's true goal is to enlist the assistance of the Lookout Crew, and return to Planet Acheron to overturn the forced rule which the Astrean Kingdom orchestrated against his home country. In the meanwhile he must prepare himself, grow stronger, and evolve as a warrior and an individual, rising up to claim the power and strength to conduct his revenge against the Dynasty of Astrea, Avenging the members of his adoptive family and returning to a state of knighthood and respect in the eyes of the granzean public. Appearance General Appearance Vithia of Raelgeese is a youthful man who was born specifically of the Acheron People, a race of particularly advanced, powerful, and milataristic Tuffles who identify themselves under the banner of their homeworld of Acheron. He possesses all the signature characteristics of a battle-hardened Super Soldier. Aside from having the general characteristics of a generic, highly humanoid Acheronian, the most noteworthy characteristic about the Vajranoid Warrior is the fact that he possesses a body of lean muscle which he has tempered and conditioned throughout a lifes worth of arduous, grueling military training, aswell as continued participation in a number of campaigns under the banner of the royal family of raelgeese. His continued dedication to the practice, training, and philosophical ideas which all servicemen of the royal army of granzea must adhere to has only caused him to condition his body closer and closer to that of the peak physiology that an acheronian can attain. He possesses long & unkempt hair of a particularly dark shade of brown and is naturally of a deeply tanned complexion. The artificial characteristics of his Vajranoid physiology are also made clear to an observer at a single glance. As he currently is, Vithia's state of physical conditioning can very easily be considered perfect, as an elite soldier who has easily risen to attain the zenith of possibility in physical temperance. Personality General Personality Vithia is an accomplished and highly-trained marine who has spent much of his young life serving orders and missions issued to him as a result of his eminence as a member of the royal army of granzea. He has thoroughly dedicated himself to the living and practicing the life of a soldier, and as a result of the intense and grueling training, as well as the brutal and continuous exposure to real life battle situations he has experienced throughout his life, Vithia has largely conquered and subjugated his emotions and has become a master of his own psychology. As a veteran who has been long hardened by war, Vithia's personality and emotions have become very different to that of generic acheronians, to say the least. His elite training has caused him to develop machine-like characteristics, resulting in him having become a man who seems to be widely numb to feeling or vividly expressing any real emotions. The only real occurences in which Vithia's true psyche can be witnessed is whenever he is locked in the heat of warfare, at which point he becomes excitable, thrilled, violent, and fearless. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Background Early Life Initial Training Military Work Vajranoid Initiative The Argus Wars Alteisen Incident Biography The Beginning Power Vithia of Raelgeese is a rather powerful individual. His final power level reading before the Astrea Incident was a total of just over '''520,000,000,000. He possesses the race characteristics of the acheronian people, a highly capable and skilled warrior race who have unified themselves with biotic technology based on tuffle hardware used in era's long passed. For a lifetime he has worked on the frontline of battle as a highly skilled and gifted soldier, who has dedicated himself to growing stronger and harnessing ever greater power in the name of protecting the banner of the house of raelgeese and the people of Granzea. He has been intimate with the supernatural force that is Ki since his earliest days of cognition in childhood. Even before he became a Vajranoid Super Soldier, many avenues and methods of military training are things that Vithia has pursued throughout his lifetime, and as a result he has garnered a rather enormous power level, standing among the top soldiers serving in the Granzean Army's Elite Marines. Techniques & Special Abilities The "Legendary Soldier" that is Vithia of Raelgeese possesses fighting skills and techniques the likes of which are such that he has long been labeled a war hero, who has long attained the status of a 'Royal Knight '-- the highest possible distinction which a soldier belonging to the granzean military can ever hope to seize in their lifetime. Specifically, Vithia's distinction as the infamous '''Dark Glint '''is synonymous with the mastery of royal swordsmanship techniques that he has reached the pinnacle of mastery in, as an unseen phantom who zips across the battlefield, being witnessed to the eyes of his enemies only as a flash of light, which was the last thing his foes witnessed before being sent on to the afterlife. Vithia is no normal man, he is in fact an accomplished Vajranoid Super Soldier -- A.K.A. a member of the greatest most powerful artificial humanoid fighting weapons that exist native to Planet Acheron, uniquely a characteristic that only appeared in the military forces serving the royal family. As one of the most successful examples of a Vajranoid warrior, Vithia is the product of thousands upon thousands of years in scientific development as conducted by the greatest minds in the history of Planet Acheron, a being which exemplefies everything that the original tuffles were brilliant at, having become a creature whose very existence blurs the lines between man, machine, and god, being an ascended form of all three concepts, as well as much, much more. Martial Arts Vithia is an extremely skilled and experienced practitioner of martial arts and fighting. As a man who rose to attain the distinction of a member of the elite guards serving under the banner of the royal family of raelgeese at an exceptionally young age, Vithia's skills in close quarters combat have been the subject of respect and praise for an extended period of time, his qualities acknowledged by soldiers much older than him '''Royal MIlitary Arts: '''Vithia became an accomplished graduate of the International Instite of RMA at an exceptionally young age. A phenomenon that was widely attributed to the fact that he was raised by the royal family themselves, as well as the fact that he had supposedly received training directly from the emperor himself, Vithia was able to seize the distinction of black belt in the rare and extremely exclusive acheronian style of martial arts known as the Royal Military Arts, -- or RMA, at the mere age of 12 years old, becoming one of the youngest soldiers to ever earn such a distinction, as proof and further testament to vithia's underlying talent and skill. Vithia is easily a master of the royal tactics, having the ability to utilize the extremely technical and comprehensive fighting system towards its pinnacle of potential, is fighting skills being so great that only few members of the royal guard were capable of actually fighting equally with him during the time that he spent serving under the raelgeese banner. Swordsmanship Ki Energy Attacks Ki Energy Techniques '''Glint Blade: '''Vithia's signature technique, and the origin point of his legendary distinction as the infamous "Dark Glint". Glint Blade is performed by Vithia reinforcing his Atomic Resonation Blade with a ki so intense and concentrated that the blade of his sword becomes enveloped in its own aura. Due to the combined functions of Vithia's intensely flowing Ki combined with the high frequency vibrations of the magitech weapon in his hands, there is close to nothing that the Glint Blade is not capable of cutting through. By shaping, altering, or extending the size of his Ki, Vithia can extended the range of his attack and the size of the arc that his blade passes over when attacking and advancing on enemies. Equipment Weaponry '''Atomic Resonation Blade: '''As a fully developed and masterful serviceman of the granzean military forces, vithia's skills were directly acknowledged by the members of the royal family themselves, and he was thusly knighted in honor as a direct servant of the raelgeese household, an event in his life which transpired following the climax of the Argus Wars and the actions which he had been resposnible for taking him ending them. As a direct result, Vithia has the right to carry and wield an A.R.B. -- Atomic Resonation Blade, a tool of justice which all those who are successfully knighted by the royal family gain the honor of wielding. As a swordsman at his core, Vithia continues to carry this extremely advanced magitech weapon even to this date, having it act as a direct focus of his skills, powers,and techniques. Equipment Forms & Transformations Image Gallery Quotes Quotes By Vithia Quotes About Vithia Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Tuffle Category:Pages added by A New Age Warrior Category:Lookout I/II